


Wealth

by dollysgirl04



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Intercomm 2010, Season 2, Team Leather, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollysgirl04/pseuds/dollysgirl04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways a man can measure his wealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wealth

Allan had always wanted more. More money, more power, he spent his life trying to get it through any means possible and he failed… until now.

Now he was going somewhere in the world and there was nothing Robin’s icy glares or pretty words could do about it.

As Robin and the gang made their escape Allan saw things others missed. The flickering amusement in Robin’s eyes, the brief brush of Djaq and Will’s hands, the momentary glimmer of true happiness on the faces of Much and John.

He smiled bitterly, he was finally rich and Robin was still richer.


End file.
